Jennifer Oaklyn
|ethnicity= African-American |height= 5'8" |weight= |series= |sexuality= |first_appearance= The Not-So-Wonderful 75 |latest_appearance= |affiliation= |relations= Anna Edmondson (mentor), Robyn Palmer (best friend) |series= The Not-So-Wonderful 75/Tayshaun & Amy |aliases= |voice= |likes= |dislikes= }} Jennifer is a human from Mississippi. She is a researcher for the Not-So-Wonderful 75 and possesses aquakinetic powers. Appearance Jennifer is an average-height 18-year-old African-American woman who has long dark red hair. She tends to wear a pink jacket, black jeans and magenta boots, which are covered by her jeans a good amount of the time. Her eyes are brown. Backstory Jennifer was born in Mississippi and lived around her hometown for a good proportion of her life. She found out she had aquakinesis when she was 2 and seemed confused by it. Jennifer tended to use it as a source or drinking and filling a pool up. She always had fun with her powers but at the expense of others. Jennifer's aquakinesis was condidered a nuisance by the people who lived in her town and they attempted to drive her into the ocean, where she "belonged". Jennifer felt somewhat singled out because of this, and uncomfortable at times. When she finished high school, she found herself with nothing to do, and rarely went out in case of people trying to chase her because of her powers. Jennifer wasn't all that excited about life until she was given an invitation to an agency out in Los Angeles. She went out to the agency and was given a job in the agency's research department. After a couple of years, she ended up being apprentice to Anna Edmondson and the two have worked with each other since, alongside the others in their department. During her time in Los Angeles, Jennifer has loosened up, knowing there are more people out there with powers like hers. Personality Jennifer is clumsy, and tends to let some things slip and sometimes forgets she has to hide some secret information. She isn't all that bright, but she is good at cheering others up. Jennifer is also rather gullible. She believes the events of the movie Independence Day actually happened, she thought the tooth fairy was real until she was 16 and she still believes in Santa Claus today. Jennifer's forgetfulness can be a real burden when she is out on a mission. Abilities Jennifer has somewhat strong aquakinetic powers. She has the ability to fill a cup up with the powers and tends to use them in streams. She is a good fighter and blows opponents away with her powers. Jennifer can control how hot or cold the water she fires is, which can result in her scalding her hand, or nearly freezing it. Relationships Anna Edmondson Anna and Jennifer are good friends and colleagues. Jennifer is attempting to learn from Anna, but fails to understand most of the things Anna does. Robyn Palmer Robyn and Jennifer started to interact more after Anna, Alex, Link and Beth went to help the Other Side team, and became good friends. The two tend to hang out with each other and Robyn tends to trick Jennifer often. Trivia *Jennifer likes eating food from Taco Bell. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:The Not-So-Wonderful 75 Category:African-American Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:American Characters Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Bisexual Characters